


Look to the End

by Violsva



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Having Two Different Conversations at the Same Time, Immortality, Loss, M/M, Pre-Canon, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: You will know what it is to lose everyone you've ever loved.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Look to the End

"Not all of us," Booker said to Andy, in Bosnia. The mountains were white as chalk above the treeline, even in the middle of summer, white as the bus stop's cement paving. Joe was sitting on the grass ten yards away, sketching the peaks, Nicky trying to get some sleep next to him. They looked so young, still. Booker was eight hundred years younger than them and in Banja Luka someone had asked if Nicky was his son.

"They've lost enough," she said. "And they'll lose more eventually. Don't tempt fate."

Booker shrugged. "Talking about it won't change a thing."


End file.
